It's Not Easy
by TVIsMyDrug4
Summary: Song Fic: Lizzie & Gordo: Nuff said! Read it! ;o ONE SHOT!


Hi everyone!! My name is Karen but I usually go by Kay that's like my alias! Any way this is my first Lizzie McGuire fic! Not my first fanfiction story ever I've bee like doing this for 5 years, I'm like a pro. (One who doesn't always finish her stories though! 2/12) So anyway I love Lizzie McGuire, I will warn anyone who don't like the pairing of Lizzie & Gordo then don't read this, because I do! The song in this story is Five For Fighting's It's Not Easy hence the title or also goes by Superman, it's also on the Dawson's Creek Vol. 2 CD! Ok so that's like all. I'm very proud of this story because it's short and it's finished which is like soooo different from me!! So please read & review, I would really appreciate it!! TTYL!   
  
Kay   
  
Disclaimer: Yup it's me, I own it all! Look out world! ;o)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
~It's Not Easy~   
  
*I can't stand to fly*   
  
Gordo and Lizzie sat side by side in their Science class, it was a bore taking notes but they got through it. Lizzie had been swinging her foot under the table they shared when acidentally and without thinking about it she kicked Gordo gently. He gave her a strange look wondering what it meant.   
  
*I'm not that naive*   
  
He shrugged it off smirking kicking her back a bit starting a war. Lizzie glanced at him kicking him again. After a few minutes of that they both quit kicking eachother and started playing footsies.   
  
*I'm just out to find*   
  
Lizzie smiled a bit blushing as her and Gordo played footsies, she figured maybe she was reading into it too much. She stole a glance of him, he was cute the way he hurriedly wrote down the notes then chewed on his pencil after he was finished waiting for more listening intently to the teacher.   
  
*The better part of me*   
  
Gordo wasn't really listen to the teacher, he smiled to himself about the footsies him and Lizzie were playing. Looking at her indiscretely at how she was chewing her gum in class even though she wasn't supposed to have it, she wrote the notes down listening to the teacher. He chuckled a bit as they continued to play footsies not even thinking about it as it came natural. "Ms. Mcguire & Mr. Gordon, are you with us?" the teacher asked them from the chalk board they both jumped away from eachother pulling themselves out of their thoughts. "yes?" they said in unison. The teacher looked at the strangely "Class is over, the bell just rang." They both nodded getting up to leave, glancing at eachother.   
  
*I'm more than a bird*   
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo on their way out already missing the footsies and how she was feeling things for Gordo she hadn't thought of before.   
  
*I'm more than a plane*   
  
Gordo looked over at Lizzie thinking how beautiful she was and how much he enjoyed the footsies. How much he'd hide his feelings and tried to deny them.   
  
*More than some pretty face beside a train*   
  
"Hey! I saw Ethan, oh he's soo cute! He waved at me!" Miranda said exclaiming to Lizzie. Lizzie smiled and went with it "Oh I wish I were you! He's soo incredibly dreamy!" Gordo wanted to talk to Lizzie about the footsies in class but couldn't bring himself to mention it in front of Miranda he watched as they walked off talking about Ethan Craft again, he was really tired of it.   
  
*It's not easy to be me*   
  
Lizzie sighed as she walked with Miranda to gym, Gordo had already left the other way. She would've talked to him but didn't want to bring anything up with Miranda there. Not that Miranda would have a problem, she had always told Lizzie how much she loved Gordo as a brother type.   
  
*Wish that I could cry*   
  
"Okay, what's up with you?" Miranda asked, they were now in P.E. and had to run the mile run, they jogged side by side instead of hurrying pacing themselves. Lizzie shrugged "I don't know just thinking." "Well you seem to be just thinking alot, are you and Gordo fighting?" she asked. Lizzie shook her head "No it's nothing like that, at least I didn't think we were last time we saw eachother..." she trailed off thinking about it again.   
  
*Fall upon my knees*   
  
Gordo sat in his Health class doing some work. For the first time in his life he somewhat wished he had a guy friend to talk to. He thought about him and Lizzie for the whole time. He had an idea taking out a blank peice of paper thinking of something then started writing.   
  
*Find a way to lie*   
  
Miranda gave Lizzie a sharp glare "Are you sure you're okay, usually when you're thinking I can imagine your thoughts by thinking of a cartoon version of you. Lizzie rolled her eyes laughing "It's nothing really, I just think when I run. Must be why so many people run." she finished obviously lying to her. Miranda shrugged it off figuring whatever it was Lizzie was sure to cave in later on.   
  
*About a home I'll never see*   
  
After class Gordo hurried to Lizzie's locker slipping the note in the slits. He backed up a bit turning around walking right into Lizzie, Miranda wasn't with her. "Hey" Gordo finally said after a moment of silence. "Hi" she replied back. He smiled a bit "Well I uh, gotta get to class." Lizzie nodded "Yeah uh me too..." She had seen him from a far put something in her locker and wanted so much to find out what, figuring it may be a note. He turned walking off "see ya later." he said. Lizzie ran to her locker quickly grabbing the note out of it, when the warning bell rang. Closing her locker and sliding the note in her pocket she ran to class.   
  
*It may sound absurd...but don't be naive*   
  
In Lizzie's least favorite class Math she got a chance to read the letter.   
  
Lizzie,   
I really think we need to talk, alone. Meet me at the park after school so we can please.   
Love,   
Gordo   
  
*Even Heroes have the right to bleed*   
  
Lizzie thought about it for a minute, 'Love, Gordo?' she questioned. Yeah sure they had grown to love eachother as friends, but didn't he mean more than that in the letter. Was she feeling more than that with him?   
  
*I may be disturbed...but won't you concede*   
  
They both sat in their classes daydreaming basically, both thinking about how good they felt when they were around eachother. Lizzie thought about footsies, Gordo thought about all of the rest. How they weren't even paying attention to class or the bell ringing when they were playing footsies.   
  
*Even Heroes have the right to dream*   
  
Most of all thinking about eachother both somewhat scared the other didn't feel the same way they were beginning to feel for eachother.   
  
*It's not easy to be me*   
  
Lizzie met up with Miranda at lunch noticing Gordo no where to be seen "Where's Gordo?" she asked. Miranda shrugged "He said that he had someone to help with their homework, maybe he has another girlfriend or something." she added. Lizzie felt really jealous her face actually turning red.   
  
*Up, up and away...away from me*   
  
Miranda shook her head "Ok now, you're obvious." Lizzie scoffed glaring at her a bit "What?" Miranda a gave her an 'I'm not stupid' look, "You and Gordo, something is up." "No there's not." She gave her the look again until Lizzie cracked "Ok fine there is! You happy?" Miranda smiled "Yup, so what happened?" Lizzie shrugged "We werein Science and umm started playing footsies. He wrote me a note to meet him after school." she admitted to one of her best friends.   
  
*It's all right...You can all sleep sound tonight*   
  
"I don't know about this though Miranda, what if he didn't like it and I'm basically just working myself up for nothing?" Miranda shrugged "I don't know, I can see something different about both of you though. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, you've been hiding your feelings long enough, it'd be good to get them out before you totally freak out." she finsihed. Lizzie wimpered putting her head down on the table.   
  
*I'm not crazy...or anything...I can't stand to fly*   
  
Gordo groaned looking at his watch for his class to end waiting impatiently finally the bell rang. He jumped up and heading out of the classroom, he saw Miranda "Hey Miranda, where's Lizzie?" Miranda shrugged smirking "I don't know, I think I heard her say something about talking to Ethan Craft." Gordo sighed his face dropping.   
  
*I'm not that naive*   
  
Miranda threw her hands up "Now I know what those faces are for! Jealousy..." he went to object but she stopped him "Don't worry Lizzie already told me what happened, I think it's cool." Gordo smiled a bit "Turthfully, I'm nervous. Not so much if I get turned down, but what if it does go into something more and it doesn't work out what about our friendship." Miranda tilted her head "I think even if it doesn't work out you and Lizzie will always be best friends no matter what." Gordo gave Miranda a hug "You're the best." Miranda smiled feeling a tear fall out of her eye, her two best friends were falling in love with eachother and she wished she had that with someone "So I've been told!" she said.   
  
*Men weren't meant to ride*   
  
School had ended about 15 minutes ago, and it took them both just that long to get to the park. They got there at the same time, Lizzie sat on a swing as Gordo walked up behind her "Hey" he said smiling down at her, she turned around smiling back at him "Hey, what's up?" Gordo sighed getting to the point "Okay, umm about Science and uh..." he trialed off not really knowing how to say it, she helped him out "The footsies?"   
  
*With clouds between their knees*   
  
Gordo chuckled "Yeah, uh I actually couldn't think about anything else all day." Lizzie nodded "Me either, I was wondering if it..." She didn't know how to word it this time "Meant something?" Gordo said, they both laughed.   
  
*I'm only a man in a silly red sheet*   
  
When the laughing subsided silence overcame them. Gordo pushed Lizzie on the swing slightly, she finally spoke "Remember all the tricks we used to do on the swing?" Gordo nodded smiling "Yeah seeing who could jump further and swing the highest." Lizzie chuckled "Yeah and flip off the swing and share the swing all of that." She finished. "Yeah, boy our childhood was fun..." "Yeah" she agreed with him.   
  
*Digging for kryptonite on this one way street*   
  
Neither of them knew what to say, it was too awkward. Gordo stopped pushing Lizzie sitting down on the swing next to her, they looked at eachother for a minute. Both of them were thinking too much and were getting really tired of their thoughts. Catching eachothers eyes again they're faces slowly moved closer to eachother like in a trance.   
  
*Only a man in a funny red sheet*   
  
They're swings moved closer to eachother as they were. Both acting on an impulse in order to get their thoughts to shut up. Gordo moved his hand up to caress her cheek, she blushed whispering to him "Gordo..." he whispered back "Lizzie I-" They cut eachother off by the kiss. It was a sweet kiss, Gordo deepend it moving his swing closer to hers, it lasted for about 2 minutes.   
  
*Looking for special things inside of me*   
  
They pulled away from the kiss looking at eachother, smiling. "Wow..." Lizzie said, Gordo nodded "Yeah I know what you mean." They were in yet another silence for a minute before both blurting out at the same time "You know Gordo..." "You know Lizzie" they both laughed, blushing this wasn't easy at all. "You go first." Gordo said, Lizzie nodded biting her lower lip "I um...I love you." Gordo looked at her a bit shocked smiling not feeling so embarassed now "I love you too." They smiled at eachother. He spoke up again "Wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked her, Lizzie glowed nodding "Yeah I would like that!" He leaned over again giving her another kiss, this one didn't last as long as their first one though. Both getting up from the swings walking hand in hand out of the park Gordo sighs "Boy this is a big change." Lizzie laid her head on his shoulder "A good one though, wasn't easy but I'm happy." she finished. He smiled as they walked off.   
  
*It's not easy to be me* 


End file.
